


Letting the Mask Down

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Fluff, M/M, Wings, cuteness, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Dean and Cas go out for a case, Cas is acting oddly. Dean gets him to talk, the revelation is something that warms body and soul.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Masquerade





	Letting the Mask Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canadduh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadduh/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful Ryn as part of our fall exchange! Masks of a metaphorical sort count right?

When Sam had pushed them out the door saying this case was one they were well suited for Dean frowned at him, but allowed it. His brother had been more than a little distracted with, whatever little project he’d been working on so he hadn’t argued too hard against this. Sam could use a little alone time he supposed. 

However this meant he was inside the Impala, with Castiel who was being oddly broody. They’d been silently in the car for hours, well, not completely silently. Dean had offered to allow Cas to pick the music, Sam would have been shocked to hear it and they’d been listening to the mixtape that he’d made for Cas pretty much over and over. Silly, but it didn’t seem worth it to change the tape.

They pulled up outside of a motel in the little Idahoan city and Dean took a breath as he turned Baby off. “I’ll get us a room.” He said quietly. “You, wanna come?”

“Of course.” The reply was simple, soft. The angel seemed, twitchy? Maybe? Dean let his eyes narrow somewhat contemplatively. 

“...Cas are you okay?” He asked, his hand resting on the handle to let himself out. Watching the angel closer. 

“....It’s not something that you can help with.” Castiel lifted his head and looked at him, blue eyes, perhaps a little sad.

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed together almost at once. That was so, firm and absolute, he found it hard to believe though. “Come on Cas, look you tell me about it once we have a room.” He said quietly and with surprising patience. 

“Dean….”

“Come on dude, we’re friends right?” He said firmly and then he moved to get out of the car before Castiel could stop him. He’d help him with whatever it was. He was sure of it. “Girl trouble.”

“Not...exactly,” Cas grunted as he got himself out of the Impala and he moved around to join Dean and followed him into the motel. Dean turned all his charm on the girl behind the desk, and then looked almost amused when she looked between him and Cas with one eyebrow up before she asked if they needed one bed or two.

“Uh…” Dean glanced at Cas “Two…” he added quickly and quietly before he whipped his wallet out to pay. Castiel just blinked silently at the young woman, in that way of his that Dean, well didn’t find quite so creepy any more. Though it could be unsettling at times, he’d gotten pretty used to it. 

Soon they were settled in a room with a pair of twin beds in it. Dean had thrown his bag at the foot of one and he settled in, stretching out slowly and he shifted a bit, twisting and rolling slightly before propping his head up to look at Castiel who had sat stiffly at the foot of the other bed. “So what’s up Cas?”

“....You would think, after all this time, they wouldn’t carry weight, they wouldn’t hurt. That I could ignore it.” Cas said quietly, lowly. Dean frowned a little bit at his words. 

“....Cas?” He sat up properly, his eyes already searching. 

“...Do you ever feel like you live behind a mask Dean? I mean…. You wear one for work yes? But…”

Green eyes widened slowly and then Dean drug a hand through his hair slowly and scratched a bit. “....Not really being yourself.” He said quietly, and saw how Castiel nodded his head. “Like the world is one giant masquerade of what, you want people to think of you, or what you need them to think of you.” 

“Precisely.” Cas rolled his shoulder a moment, like he had a weight there he couldn’t shake off. Dean was a little concerned. 

“Talk to ta me,” Dean coaxed gently now, scooting to the foot of his own bed and swinging his legs around so he could sit watching him. 

“In heaven, I played the role of soldier, and I was good at it. I was very good, had my own garrison,” Cas shifted a little “I always wanted to be one of the protectors though. And then I got the chance. I rescued you, and I learned more about people. However,I had to borrow a face to do so.”

Dean felt his heart thud. He felt worried, his stomach twisted. What was Cas trying to say? Did the angel want to leave? Even if he did, where would he go? He started to open his mouth.

“Dean I don’t like, lying. Even if it’s just by omission.” Cas lifted his head and looked at him his blue eyes strangely intense. “There is something I should stop hiding.”

“So stop.” The hunter shrugged quietly. He wanted Castiel happy. He wanted him to feel at home, to stay. To Stay with him. It was funny how he didn’t flinch at the idea of any more. Things had changed too much for Dean to hide it, not that he’d straight out said it. 

“Metatron, he said, I was in love with Humanity.” Castiel’s eyes were dark, searching, watching his face closely. “He wasn’t completely right. I don’t love all of humanity. I do love you though Dean. And I am tired of hiding behind the mask which keeps it silent.”

Dean’s ears rang a little, his eyes widening further. He found himself frantically looking the angel’s face over. But there was no hint, not even a little one that anything was a lie. That Cas was anything but serious. “Cas….”

“I’ll go.” Castiel said abruptly and he moved to get up, the rustle of his overcoat, the trench coat that was so much him startled Dean out of his thoughts and he grabbed the fabric as Castiel moved to go past him.

“No, Cas don’t.”

“But now that you know….”

“I said, don’t,” Dean yanked a little, looking up, twisting around, reaching for that familiar blue tie and yanking Cas down for an awkward, if slightly tooth clanging kiss. Okay, so Dean’s had better kisses, but honestly….

Cas was kissing him back, warm hands were cupping his face and tipping his head up and warmth surrounded him almost at once as a knee pressed into the edge of the bed, depressing the mattress. Dean’s lips parted easily and he responded eagerly to the kiss. The warmth that he was feeling seemed to pull him closer. It wasn’t Castiel’s arms. He broke the kiss and his eyes opened, when had he closed them. “Cas….”

“Dean…” He breathed, their foreheads pressed together. Dean blinked, there was, a shimming, he turned his head slightly and gasped, the sight of wings, well sort of anyway, wrapping around him, spreading over his shoulders, from Castiel’s back. 

“Oh….Cas..They’re beautiful.” He whispered, his fingers raising up, though he didn’t quite touch them yet. “Can I....”

“Please,” Castiel’s murmured word was like a little prayer and Dean found himself brushing fingers gently against the shimmering light, getting just the softest feeling of feathers against his skin. It was perfect, amazing. It made him feel so good, made him want to sink into them and curl to him. “Dean…..”

“I gotcha Cas,” Dean whispered. “I love you too...All of you.” 

“You are my everything Dean.” Cas whispered. Dean just let his eyes close, just letting the angel hold him. It was like coming home, letting down any mask that remained. “Sam….”

“Sam will be fine with it.” Dean snorted and then he tipped his head to study gorgeous blue eyes. “Honestly? He probably already knows.”

That got him a lovely little laugh from the angel, and for a moment, it seemed almost like bells were ringing. He didn’t know what was going on, how Cas was showing this part of himself that he’d kept hidden for so long. He’d never thought he’d get to see this part of Cas, glimpses over the years, but there was something so wonderful about this, getting to see him, the real him, even if it still was in this form. “What happened to me not being able to handle….”

“Things change Dean. You’re not the same man you were when I pulled you from Hell.” Cas softly kissed him “You need to rest. Can I, lay down with you? Hold you?”

“Hell yes,” was the soft reply and Dean moved carefully, the wings rustled in his ears as they shifted. It was so strange and wonderful at the same time. When they settled down, one of the shimmering warm wings draped over him. It felt so good, so comforting, Dean let himself curl into Cas’ arms. 

“I love you, so much. I’m going to say it all the time now.” He muttered quietly against Cas’ neck. The Angel just laughed lowly and he felt lips against his head. 

“And I love you Dean. I will always tell you that.” Cas murmured quietly against him. It felt so good. So special. Dean couldn’t help how happy it made him feel. He hoped this case was a milk run, because he had a number of things he wanted to do with Cas now that he knew he could, that it was welcome. No more holding back. No more regret.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to join us in our deep love of Destiel and other shenanigans just hop over to this Link [ Profound bond !](http://discord.profoundbond.net/) We'd love to see you there!


End file.
